Campaign Terror
by ShinyDiamonds12
Summary: [First Story was deleted for errors upon updating] Rigby receives a copy of BO2 and Mordecai wants to play it. They invite Margaret and Eileen to watch them when they themselves are sucked into the game. Now they must face the terror of the Campaign the game brings. With their lives at stake and Friendship on the brink of destruction they must cooperate to escape the game.
1. New Game! New Console!

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" Rigby ran into the living room like an animal. Mordecai was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Dude, chill out what is it?" Mordecai asked. Mordecai turned off the TV.

"Look at the game I got!" Mordecai turned around and saw Rigby holding a pre-ordered edition of Black Ops 2.

"Whoa dude isn't that like 60 dollars? How did you afford it?" Mordecai took the game from Rigby's hand and looked at the back cover.

"I didn't buy it." Rigby said.

"So you mugged a little kid?" Mordecai joked.

"NO! Eileen gave it to me!" Rigby yelled.

"Okay dude you don't need to yell," Mordecai kept looking at the cover, "Why did she give it to you?"

"I don't know she just handed me the game when I was at the Coffee Shop." Rigby took the game from Mordecai's hand and sat on the couch next to him.

"Which console is the game for dude?" Mordecai asked.

"A console that we don't have." They both looked at their current console.

"Crap."

*30 minutes later*

"Skips pleeease!" Rigby begged.

"C'mon at least give us some money so we can buy the console and 2 new controllers." Mordecai and Rigby were now both on their knees begging.

"I'm sorry guys but the last time I gave money to someone it almost started the next war against Germany." Skips was about to close the door when Mordecai stopped the door.

"Skips you know you owe us." Mordecai said firmly. Skips sighed and gave them the money.

"Be careful-"

"Yeah, yeah spend it wisely or something bad is going to happen." Rigby said abruptly.

"So which store do you want to go to?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

"How about that Gamestop over there?" Rigby pointed ahead. There was a store which had a label saying '50% off Every Console!'

So Mordecai and Rigby went inside the store and got one of the consoles and two controllers. It was an Xbox 360 and 2 PS3 Controllers.

"...You guys DO realize this is not a compatible match right?" The store clerk said. Mordecai and Rigby looked at what they took.

"Dude! I told you to get the Xbox controllers!" Mordecai said angrily.

"YOU WEREN'T BEING SPECIFIC!" Rigby yelled. Both of them started fighting.

"Guys, guys! Calm down. Look are you here because you have a game but not the right console?" Mordecai and Rigby both nodded.

"Can you show me the game?" Mordecai handed the clerk the Black Ops 2 copy.

"Okay I see you need a PS3. The label up here says PS3 see?" Rigby squinted at the cover and saw clearly the PS3 label.

"Okay here you go guys." The clerk gave them the PS3 console.

"Dude do you have the money." Mordecai asked.

"Yeah right here." Rigby put the money on the counter.

"Thanks guys stay cool!" The clerk said.

"Maybe we'll see each other again?" Rigby asked.

"That's highly unlikely. Our store is going out of business so we might not be here when you guys come back." The clerk said in a sad tone.

"That sucks." Mordecai said.

"Mordecai let's go!" Rigby yelled.

"Well see you next time!" Mordecai said to the clerk. He then ran out of the store to catch up with Rigby.


	2. Account Process!

"Alright. Let's do this!" Mordecai and Rigby both turn on their controllers at the same time. The PS3 menu pops up shortly after.

"Dude. Ready to do some killing?" Rigby said with a grin.

"You know I am!" Mordecai was about to start the game when he realized something. "Dude do we have an account yet?"

"Go check." Rigby said. Mordecai scrolled over to the account section. They realized they had no account at all.

"Aww man! Dude this is stupid!" Mordecai said angrily.

"Dude chill. Seriously don't get all mad because you need an account." Rigby put his controller down next to him.

"We should call Eileen. She'll know what to do." Mordecai then goes to the phone to call Eileen.

_"Hello?"_

"Yeah, Eileen we need some help with our new console."

_"Okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_ Eileen hangs on the other line.

"She'll be here in fifteen minutes." Mordecai sat down next to Rigby only to stand back up and see he was sitting on Rigby's controller.

"Mordecai do you even use common sense?" Rigby later got up and put his controller on the table next to Mordecai's controller.

"Where are you going?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm just going to get some chips." Rigby then went into the kitchen.

"Hey get me the BBQ flavored chips!" Mordecai yelled to Rigby.

"Okay!" Rigby yelled back. They both heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Mordecai opened the door to see Eileen and Margaret.

"Who is it?" Rigby ran from the kitchen to see who was at the door. "Oh hey Margaret. Hey Eileen."

"Hey Rigby so can I see the console?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah it's over here." Rigby took Eileen to the PS3.

"Margaret I didn't expect you to be here..." Mordecai said.

"Well I wanted to tag along to see what you two were doing." Margaret walked inside and went to the living room.

"So you called me over here just so you guys can make an account?" Eileen looked annoyed.

"Well can you?" Rigby asked.

"Yes. But what name do you want?" Eileen looked at both Mordecai and Rigby.

"How about that Moustache Cashstache name?" Mordecai suggested.

"Dude yes!" Rigby wrote it down on a piece of paper. He gave it to Eileen.

"Rigby you misspelled moustache..." Eileen said showing Rigby the paper.

"Well just put the account name as that." Mordecai said.

"Okay then." Eileen then picked up one of the controllers and started the process to making the account.

"So..." Mordecai looked down at the ground.

"Yes Mordecai?" Margaret blushed a little.

"Um... do you... want to see... a movie next week?" Mordecai stuttered a bit.

"Sure!" Margaret and Mordecai both turned around when they saw that the account was made.

"Dude! C'mon get your controller!" Rigby waved Mordecai's controller in the air.

"Coming!" Mordecai grabbed his controller and jumped into his seat.

"Ready?" Rigby asked with a smile. Eileen and Margaret sat on the ground.

"Let's do this!" Mordecai then started the game.

**A/N: Hey do you guys like how this is going so far? Heh... I do! All I know is that this story might take a long time before it's finished! All to make it better! :D**


	3. Teleportation!

The intro for Black Ops 2 starts up starting with a futuristic feel. The company name TREYARCH comes up in the intro along with ACTIVISION. Then the intro changes into a historical feel. It showed some disturbing things. Margaret and Eileen looked at away when one of those disturbing things.

"Do you guys really want to play this game? It looks... graphic." Eileen asked.

"It doesn't really bother us much." Mordecai said.

Just as he said that the Black Ops 2 menu came up. It had 3 options. Campaign, Multiplayer and Zombies. They couldn't decide until after some thinking.

"Dude we should play campaign first." Rigby suggested.

"No dude. Only one person can play Campaign. Let's do multiplayer." Mordecai said.

"I want to do Campaign!" Rigby started to put up a fight.

"Dude stop!" Mordecai dropped his controller and started to fight back.

"Guys calm down!" Margaret and Eileen both got up and started to pull both apart from each other.

Unexpectedly Rigby pressed the PS3 button on his controller by accident and something goes wrong. There's a loud noise and everyone is silent. Then all four get sucked into Rigby's controller. The room is dead silent and the screen shows the options switching. This meant that an option was going to be picked randomly among the 3. It lands on CAMPAIGN.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is short. IT IS only a chapter about them teleporting into the game.**


	4. Civilians on the USS Obama!

"Ugh... Where are we?" Mordecai was the first one to become conscious. He looked around him. Everything looked advanced.

"Mordecai?" Margaret was next to wake. She got up slowly.

"Margaret!" Mordecai helped Margaret get up. They then became silent as they both heard footsteps. A soldier then came into the room to see the four of them. Two of them were still unconscious.

"Civilians?! How did you get here?!" The soldier didn't wait for an answer and took all four with him.

"Admiral Briggs! These civilians have been found on the ship!" The soldier lets go of one of the civilians [Mordecai] while he holds onto the other [Margaret]. Admiral Briggs kneeled down to become eye to eye with Mordecai.

"So exactly how did you get onto my ship without anyone noticing you?" Admiral Briggs stared hard into the eyes of Mordecai.

"Uh... Teleportation?" Mordecai said nervously. Admiral Briggs chuckled and got up.

"Crosby you can let go of them. Tell Section and Harper to come down here." Crosby nodded and left.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. We really don't accept civilians like you to be on our ship." Section and Harper then come into the room.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Harper looks over to the left to see the civilians. "Oh, so you want us to transport them to their homes?"

"No I want you to take these four with you on your visit to Frank Woods." Admiral Briggs kicked the other two awake considering how long they've been unconscious.

"Sir with all do respect these four don't look like trained soldiers." Section was about to leave when Admiral Briggs stopped him.

"Section I am ordering you to take them with you. You can take them back when you are finished." Admiral Briggs gave a stern look before walking off. Section stood there for a while before leaving. Harper on the other hand waited for them to follow.

"Well... are you four coming or not?" Harper looked at all four seriously.

"Um... I guess so. C'mon guys." Mordecai and the others followed Harper to a truck filled with other soldiers.

**A/N: Heh... This is before the first mission in the campaign. I don't know what happened here but I think it could be a bit better. I'm going to leave it as it is however.**


	5. Meeting Frank Woods

[Curse words will be censored]

"So before we leave is there anything you four want to ask?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, I have one tiny question. WHY ARE WE GETTING ON A TRUCK IF WE'RE ON A SHIP?!" Rigby had shouted.

"Oh this truck? Oh no you guys ain't going on that," Harper then turned around and pointed at something. "You're getting on THAT."

Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen looked to see that Harper was pointing to a VTOL Warship. It was a pretty huge aircraft and it had many resemblances of an Osprey from modern times.

"Is this safe?" Eileen asked with a worried look.

"Of course it is. If it wasn't then we would've just left in a helicopter." Section replied.

"Alright if you say so..." All four friends had then took their first steps into the VTOL.

* * *

"Alright we're here." Section and the others soon after walk out of the VTOL.

"So what now?" Mordecai asked. He was confused. Rigby, Margaret, Eileen and himself were teleported into the game that supposedly had lots of gun fire, however, not a single bullet has been fired so far. But he decided to keep it to himself and not stir any unwanted attention.

"Well NOW we go on a truck." Harper then guided Mordecai and the others to a truck that was half filled with soldiers.

"Alright get on. It's going to be a 15 minute ride everyone so do whatever you can to keep yourself awake." Section said to everyone in the truck.

"Ugh! Seriously 15 minutes!? I can't even keep myself awake for 5 seconds!" Rigby said.

"If that was true you would've been asleep by now." Eileen said to Rigby. 5 minutes into the trip Mordecai had noticed Margaret was focusing on something.

"Hey, Margaret you haven't said anything in a while. Is something on your mind?" Mordecai asked.

"Huh? Oh, no it's just..." Margaret had stopped mid-sentence as if she was resisting to say her words.

"It's okay if you don't want to say it." Mordecai said.

"Alright..." No one else talked for the rest of the ride with the exceptions of Rigby complaining about how long the ride was taking.

"Okay we're 1 minute away from the destination. Everyone ready up." Section said to everyone on the truck.

"FINALLY." Rigby had the chance to relax now that he knew that they were close.

* * *

"Wait what? I thought we were going to a warzone not a retirement home." Eileen said.

"Don't you have common sense? If you were going to a warzone we would've had you take one of the B23R's in the truck." Section said. Eileen merely shrugged.

They walked inside of the retirement home and took a left. They walked to a door that had no label on it. One soldier used an ID to unlock the door. Harper kicked the door and walked in first. Rigby and Eileen were forced to stay outside while Mordecai and Margaret followed.

"Safety's on dip***t." An elderly man said. Section walked in.

"Hey, old man." Section said. The elderly man smiled at Section. "Was Raul Menendez here today?"

"Sergeant. Woods. Raul Menendez is the leader of Cordis Die, and the most dangerous terrorist since Osama Bin Laden." Harper said. No one knew what happened but it looked like as if the man, whose name was supposedly Woods, had a flashback. After an unresponsive short period of time Harper had become pissed. "F***** waste of time, guy's a vegetable."

"Harsh..." Margaret whispered to Mordecai.

"Back off!" Section yelled to Harper. Section then turned his attention back to Woods. Woods had handed Section a pendant with a chain. Woods began to speak.

"All he said was... "Mi Hermana..."," Woods said. "That's spanish for sister, dip***t."

After grabbing the pendant, Section began to have flashbacks of one particular night. He mumbled "You suffer with me..."

'What does that mean?' Mordecai wondered.

"You boys better get your ***t together... He's gonna attack." Woods said. Harper, surprised by this remark, stepped forward.

"If you have information about a threat to national security, you got to tell us." Woods pointed to the piece of equipment on Harper's head.

"Turn the camera on." Harper had then immediately turned the camera on. "Your old man, he was doing okay in Alaska...f***ing Hudson showed up..."

Mordecai and Margaret weren't sure what had happened but it seemed as if another flashback had popped through Section's mind while Woods was explaining. They didn't want to say anything to disturb him so they kept quiet for the remainder of the explanation. After Woods was done Section had came back into reality. Mordecai and Margaret were about to leave when Woods had finally noticed them.

"Hey! You two!" Woods called to Mordecai and Margaret.

"Uh... yes?" Mordecai replied.

"Turn around. I want to see your faces." They shrugged to each other and turned around. "Well, well. I haven't seen you two in quite some time."

"What do you mean Woods?" Section asked.

"These two fought with Mason and Hudson to save me back in Angola," Woods chuckled. "Hey where are the two short ones?"

"You mean Eileen and Rigby? They're outside." Margaret replied.

"Heh. Those two could never figure out how to fire a simple AK-47. Especially the brown one," Woods smiled. "Well, David. If I were you, I would bring these two on a mission and leave the other two back for some simple training and they'll be fine."

"Whatever you say then Woods." Section had then turned around and left the room with Harper.

"You two close the door behind you. I don't want rats in my f***in' room." Woods had then returned to his time in solitude. After leaving the room and closing the door behind them, they had left the retirement home.

"So what happened?" Eileen asked.

"Well... they asked this guy Woods about some other guy Raul Menendez if he was at the retirement home." Mordecai said.

"Did anything else happen besides that?" Rigby asked.

"No." Mordecai lied.

After getting into the truck they had started to move back to the temporary base from which they had came from earlier, only to realize that something strange was happening. All four of them had blacked out. They woke up lying on the ground. Rigby was the first to get up. Looking around he realized that they were next to an army of Africans. Trucks, Infantry, and a Helicopter flying above.

"Guys! Guys! Wake up!" Rigby yelled.

"Wha?" Mordecai slowly got up. Eileen and Margaret had gotten up a few seconds after Mordecai had fully awoken.

"Mordecai, where are we?" Margaret asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Mordecai said. A hand had landed on Mordecai's shoulder. He quickly turned around and backed away. It was a man that oddly looked familiar.

"What are you four doing? Get into shape and prepare for battle!" The man handed the four machetes, an M1911, grenades, flashbangs, walkie talkies, and an M16 w/ a Grenade Launcher.

"W-w-wait!" Margaret yelled. "We don't have any experience with most of the things here!"

"Look all you need to know is to stop, aim, fire. You'll probably last a few minutes with that strategy." The man was about to join the other soldiers when Mordecai yelled to him.

"Wait! What's your name?!" The man simply turned around and said, "Alex Mason."

**Yup, yup. Bet you guys missed me. You thought I would abandon this story? NO WAY! I was simply working on making the chapter perfect. Well expect the next chapter to appear no later than Saturday! Because I'm keeping my promise!**


	6. Pyrrhic Victory Part 1 (Mission 1)

"Come on guys..." Mordecai said. With all of the new gear they had just been given, they were having a difficult time with keeping their guns up.

"Look don't stress your arms too much. If you keep the gun up for too long you won't have any energy to keep your aim straight. That's how most rookies in the army die." Mason said, "Also if you're going to do something do it now. Hudson just gave a sitrep on our enemies saying there are countless numbers of them. The first wave will try to ambush with machetes. After that it's going to be gunfire."

Rigby dropped his gun and decided to use his pistol instead, Eileen picked up a lighter weapon for her to use and Mordecai checked his aim on the M16. Margaret on the other hand was hiding behind a truck.

"Margaret what're you doing?" Mordecai asked in a surprised tone.

"Mordecai... I-I... I'm not taking a chance... I don't want to die... with a bullet to my head..." Margaret stuttered. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Margaret..." Mordecai walked up to Margaret to comfort her. He wiped one of the tears off her face. Margaret had calmed down a bit and everything was fine. That is, until they heard the yells of enemies charging in the distance.

"Fight my brothers!" A man on a truck had yelled.

Mason fired multiple rounds into charging enemies, Rigby was running away from one enemy that was chasing him and Eileen was throwing grenades. Margaret started to panic. She buried her head into Mordecai's chest. Mordecai tried his best to comfort her but nothing was working. An enemy had then rushed over to them and raised a machete, preparing to kill them. Mordecai raised his M16 quickly and pulled the trigger. 2 of the bullets had missed but the final bullet landed straight into the enemy's skull. Mason rushed over to the two to help them.

"I don't think she'll be able to continue the mission." Mason said.

"Can we send her back to a safe place or something?" Mordecai asked.

"No, we can't provide any vehicles that can bring her to a safe place. All you need to do however is to stay by her side. Just protect her and don't get caught in the crossfire. We'll get you two through this." Mason patted Mordecai's shoulder and went back into battle.

"Ah... Ok Margaret I need you to help me." Mordecai handed Margaret his pistol, "If you see anyone charging at us aim at them and pull the trigger. Can you do that?"

"I-I think so..." Margaret grabbed the pistol and looked for any enemies that might be near. They walked only a few feet before the truck that they were hiding behind was hit by a mortar.

"Whoa! That was way too close!" Mordecai said. Mordecai hadn't realized it but there was an enemy taking aim at his head. He may as well would've been dead if it wasn't for Eileen saving him. Eileen ran over to them.

"Could you two be anymore oblivious with the multiple enemies trying to kill you?!" Eileen then turned around to shoot an enemy who was shooting at them in the distance.

"You know what? We should stick together!" Mordecai said. He began to call to Rigby who was chucking grenades (With their pins still intact)everywhere. Rigby heard Mordecai and ran towards him with all his energy.

"Did you call?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah. We just need your help to keep Margaret safe." Eileen said.

A mortar had landed nearby. Eileen fell over and was in a temporary concussion. Her glasses had broke and she was helpless. The helicopter that was flying overhead was firing rockets and the mounted turrents were ripping apart enemies below. Margaret gagged at the gore.

"They're falling back! Attack with all your might!" The man on the truck yelled.

Everyone fired their guns into the group of retreating enemies. Some escaped while most were killed. Mordecai covered Margaret's eyes to avoid any possibility of a traumatic breakdown when they walked through the countless bodies of dead people.

"How is she doing?" Mason asked Mordecai.

"She's doing fine but I still think she'd be better off without seeing all of... this." Mordecai turned around and looked at the scars the battle had left on the ground. He felt a bit sorry for everyone that died in the battle. Even the enemies.

"Mason. They're not yet defeated. You must be careful when rescuing Woods." Said a man. The helicopter landed next to them. The pilot was Hudson.

"Where is he Savimbi?" Hudson asked.

"He's on the Cubango River, held captive on a boat." Savimbi said. Mason and the others had then shortly got on the helicopter.

"Hudson get us out of here!" Mason said. The helicopter had then risen up.

"He may already be dead!" Savimbi yelled. Mason, Mordecai and the others watched as Savimbi and his men cheered in victory.

"So what's the plan?" Rigby asked.

"Well first things first. We need to make sure your friend isn't going to be a problem in this next objective." Mason said.

"What do you mean?" Eileen asked.

"Keep her in check. Don't let her be the person that compromises the mission." Mason said.

"Right..." Mordecai said. He turned to Margaret and noticed she was becoming nauseous.

"Mordecai... I don't feel so good..." Margaret began to show signs of vomiting.

"Hang on Margaret. We're almost at the destination." Mordecai said. "If you need to vomit just do it so you'll feel less sick."

Mordecai looked at the many trees that were beginning to appear. 'Just hang in there Margaret...'

**I kept my promise guys! Here's the next chapter! My laptop is low on battery so I won't be able to make part 2 just yet. Keep checking in every now and then!**


End file.
